Biopolymeric membranes can be used in soft tissue repair. See, e.g., Shu-Tung Li, Biologic Biomaterials Tissue-Derived Biomaterials (Collagen). In: Biomedical Engineering Handbook, Ed. J. D. Bronzino, 42-1 to 42-23, CRC Press, Inc. Boca Raton, Fla., 2000. Mechanical strength is an important consideration in designing such membranes as there is a need for securely affixing them to target sites.